


i'm afraid to love you

by akire_yta



Series: supersverse [10]
Category: Bandom, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, akificlets, supers!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Super!Secret Powers 'verse, Skippy, Bill meeting Mike's boyfriend<br/>( so real - jeff buckley )</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm afraid to love you

Mike was usually a cagey bastard, but lately he'd been a whole zoo of cagey. So it was with less than pure motive that Bill banged on Mike's door at ten on a Saturday. "Yo, Carden, I know you're there, let me in."

Mike opened the door a crack. "What, Bill?"

Bill held up a bag from the deli around the corner. "Writers block," he declared. "Eat junk food and strum chords for me," he demanded, discreetly sliding his foot into the gap just in case Mike was in a slamming mood. He perked up when there was the faintest impression of a question from somewhere in Mike's apartment, and Mike glanced over his shoulder. After a beat of silent communication with the stranger, Mike nodded and sighed. "Come on in, Bill. There's...there's someone you should meet." 

The door slipped off the latch, and Bill sauntered inside. He had money riding on his ability to bring back good intel, and it looked like he was getting the 'Mike's getting laid' pot as well. "Well, who's...?" His smug smirk froze and shattered at the sight of a fucking Jonas Brother sitting at the kitchen counter, in faded jeans, bare feet, and what Bill knew damn well was one of Mike's favourite old band shirts. Bill had been Mike's friend long enough to know the difference between 'stayed up all night fucking around' and 'stayed up all night fucking,' and this kid was broadcasting on pretty much the same frequency.

Bill turned, mouth still open, to Mike. "Mwuh?"

Mike rubbed the side of his head. "Bill, meet Kevin. My boyfriend."

Bill blinked, slid into the seat opposite Kevin and stole his coffee. "Tell me everything, spare no detail," he demanded. Kevin laughed and smiled at Mike, and immediately Bill thought maybe he could see the attraction.


End file.
